Neville strikes back!
by Harrypotterismylover
Summary: Snape goes too far with his latest torment of neville, causing him to snape at long last. be wary slytherins, because you've just woken up the worst nightmare you can ever face! Neville the brave gryfindor.


Dscilameir: Hary, Voldy nad the ohters al bellong two the Suprime Quen of the Unvirse, Jhoanna Rowling! Altoug I relly, realy, relly wissed Id own Nevile, I abore him, hes just so cute and tough!

*-+=_)(&

It would been anoter normel dai at Hogwars Schoul of Witchhcraft and Wizzardry, altoug an ratter quit 1. This waz bekouse the worldfamous Golden Group or Harry Potter his fiance Ginny Weasly, her brotehr Ronnald weasley and _him_ fiance Hermionne Granger wer al goen from the dai, two celibrate teyr soon-too-be-weddings. (an yes Harry & the group wont apear her, theyre gon, tis story is al adout Nevy, he rocks, ruls and shoud be mabe king!!!!). This left the gryfindor tabel withot theyr usuel famos lieders, wich made everyon not in favor of gryfindor (the slimebals of slytherin, I hate them!) mutch mor eager to taunt them.

And poor, poor Neville was findng him the fictem of zuch taunts and terrors this monring.

Using theyr magick wnads, the stupit slyterins werre shuoting bites and peaces of food and efen entrie plaets akross the gReat Halll, kofering the oder homes in food wile the taecehrs tried to haf every1 sit dawn. Off cpours, the silmy git teacerh snape wasnt helpng at all, nly loookng at his studdents liek he was pride of them. (yes, I hate that stupit arogant slimeball, hes a wimp, hes greasy and ugly!)

Puling somthing from below the tabel, Snape standed up and signaled for the slytherings to be silent while he speaked. Feering what he wold do if thy didnt obey becase that thirdyear that noone know the name of couldnt walk or sit right after Snapes' last detention the entire tabel sat down and kepet theyr uglly mouts shut. The great hall calmed down rite away, the conpirators of ther great evil have shut up, the other three homes which actualy wer noble unlik the slimy slytherin, also sat down to triy nad finis their brakfeast.

Until snape startd to read the contents of his pakage out loud.

'the secret nad hidben colektin of wabbing stuf, owed by Nevile Longbottem.' The graesy bastart starts with amuzement. 'wel longbut loeks like I managd to confiscte firbiden proprety.

The slimebals in grean bust outlaugin, wile nville turned comletly red. He didn't even onw anything like that, he was a decent boy damnit! But snape cotninued, laughing his evil laugh all the wile.

'oh dear, I think you shoud be happy that I foundt this insted of somone whos loial two voldimorty, thy migt take offens vrom you reeding dirtty thingies about the evil lord and his mail servents.'

This mad someting withing poor Neville snap and breek. Hed suffereded troug their taunts and horors for almosts seven year now but ther was no way hed allow any1 especialy that grasy bastard snape tell him he was reeding gay porn. (plz nte I don't haf anyting aganist gay peeple, but no streight guy wants to be tougt off as gay)

Befour any1 coud re-act becaus thy wer al stil suprised tat snape coud go so low just to torment a nice student lik Neville and the wimps from slythern were roling on the floor laughing Neville chargd att snape and punchd him befour the bastart even had time to pull out his wand. (let Nevile's revenge of ass-kicking commence! Whoohoo, go Neville!!! Make that greasy bastart pay!!!)

While snape was still seeng stares vrom the suden punsch, Neville proceded to do somthing that every1 els in the room exsept for the slyhtrins had want to do mor then 1ce. Grapping nape by his robs becaus he wouldnt have been abel to get a grib on that dirtie and greesy hair he puled the based would-be teacher over the tabel and proceded to realy kick his ass. One kick after another found it's way hard onto the backside of the potionmaker with a loud cry of pain following each attack.

Of course the entire great hall minus the slytherins were highly amused by the show. Nevile stoped his righteous attack on snapes behind long enouv to ask wer he'd gotten the porn that was allegidly his whil he didn't own anything of the sort. Afgter tree more kikcs snape was almost beging for mersy as he point at the slythrin table, straigt at draco malfoy (cum on, who had you expektet?).

Just lik every1 els in the hall, Malfoy was still in shok at Nevilles suden behavior, so he couldnt re-act when Neville nearli flew acros the tabel, sendin a coupel of hexes in to any and all slytherins around the cowardly scum-bag. Lik the wimp and cowerd that he is, the blondie triid two turn around and run but the pissed off Neville cagt up to him befour hed even walked tree stepps. Holdin the wimpsy richboy by the nek of his cloack, Nevlle turnd him over and slamed him into the tabel.

Grabbing the neerest objekt to smas into Malfoy's patetic fase wile he already beged for mercy, Nevillle lifted a plat of chocolat pastries and smashd them into the gits face, followd by a entir bottel off Pumpkin Juice. The resutl was that Malfoy now lookd lik some1 whos face had been nose first into a lareg pil of shit.

Aperently satisfied wit his handywork on malfoy's face, Neville turnd around and knew ther was stil 1 more thing he had to take carre of he had to make sur that no1 would ever acuse him of bein gay ever again.

He made a beelin for the ravenclaw tabel, the students he pased all steping asid to let him troug, whil congratulatin him on finaly showwin the slyths whos bos. After a few skconds of seerching hed fount the tradmark pal blonde hair and wid bleu eies hed been lookin for.

Luna looked up at Nevile ad nrrealized wat was giong on ad turnd to fase her goood freind. Witout warning nevile leened his heat in and lokked his lips with hers earning a loud roar of agriemont from the remaining students (except the damn slytherins of ocurse, stuipd bastards). The cheers weer quickly trnsformd nto wolfwhistles and the lik wen the 2 still didn't stop thyr snogging, luna leanin rigt bak to Nevlle wen the duo finnly cam up for some breat.

'oh look Nevlli, an entre swarm of Grumphboozh, theyr nown to make teengers lik us more sexally aktive. Thyre binded to us now so unlss we gif in to theyr demnds thy migt afekt every1 els in the aerea.'

No furter explanatin needed, Nville allowed hiself to be bragged from the great hAll by luna, catcals roarng loader hten ever befour. Aprently te beasties workd vast bcuse by te time the new coupel lefet the great hal,thy were barly keepng their clotes on.

Up at the staf table dombbeldour had watched the entire event wit a smil on his face. The bigbottem boy had don someting that the old headmaster would have much prefered to do hisself, but tere was noting that he coud or woud do. After all love shoud nefer be stoped or hindred especialy in such darc times. He imedeatly gave ordrs to the rest of the stafp.

'Whell, severus dit certaninly eerned what hed goten. Led the 2 of tem be for now, yougn love shoud alwais be grandet enoug chanse to grow. And I do believe im also feling some influunze of those grumphboohz' he abbed with a cukle. 'prof. maggonnigal and pomera, if you woud be so kind to acompany me to my chambers…'

*-+=_)(&

THE END! Neville's kickd som major ass, gave the wimps what they desserved and got the girl in the end! Is this not a perfect ending for a story?

Ust lke evey1 elze alwais writes plz let me now whad you taught.


End file.
